pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
FRLG013: Some Things Are Better Left Unown
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 24. Synopsis While Red gets defeated by Deoxys, Lorelei battles Sird, who made a trap to effectively defeat the Elite Four member. Elsewhere, Green is chased by the villagers, but is rescued by Ultima. Chapter Plot Red gets blown away by Deoxys' Psycho Boost. Red's Pokémon attempt to stand their ground, but are overwhelmed by Deoxys' power and fall down, defeated. Elsewhere, Lorelei battles Sird and watches the light coming from Five Island. However, she nearly dodges Persian's attack, for Sird warns her not to get distracted so easily. Lorelei sends Slowking and Jynx, promising to defeat Team Rocket for invading the islands. Slowking and Jynx attack Starmie and Persian, impressing Sird, who did not expect the battle to develop so long. However, Sird is fond to have solved the puzzle of Tanoby Key. Lorelei is shocked, as they managed to unlock the seven ruins of the island. Sird claims they have awakened the thing inside and from the seven ruins, many Unown start coming out. The Unown attack Slowking, who becomes overwhelmed. Lorelei, despite the surprise Team Rocket solved the ruins' puzzle, does not want to give up, as she sends Cloyster. Cloyster uses Spike Cannon to attack the Unown, who fall defeated. Sird is impressed, but claims to have Lorelei in checkmate. Starmie, who has hidden itself, attacks Lorelei, who is too late to issue a command for Cloyster. Lorelei falls down, muttering Starmie used Camouflage. Sird admits she knew Cloyster was too strong for Starmie, so had sent Unown to distract Lorelei, allowing Starmie to get closer to Cloyster and make a precise, direct and unpredictable attack. Lorelei claims Sird is despicable, who takes it as a compliment. Sird calls the boss, Giovanni, who appreciates help from Sird, Carr and Orm, since he has polished the stones. Giovanni has also received report Deoxys can change into Attack and Defense forms. He is thrilled, as with the usage of two stones he had polished, they can unlock Deoxys' power. Sird leaves, though Jynx leaves an icy mark on Sird's boot. Green has recovered and goes through the streets, but is found by some villagers, who claim she is the one that brought ruin to Sevii Islands. Green is cornered to a dock, but the villagers flee, after a boat goes to crash into them. Ultima appears and throws a rope to Green and pulls her. However, the villagers also pull Green back. Celio arrives and distracts the villagers, but it is not enough. To counter, Ultima sends Feraligatr, who blows the villagers off with a water attack. Green is pulled up safely and grabs the Poké Balls Celio threw to her, before he gets attacked by the villagers. Blue flies with Charizard, wondering if Red had found his grandfather. Blue notices the yacht, the Sea Gallop and goes to descend down. However, the being, Deoxys, passes by, causing Blue to lose balance and fall onto the ship. Ultima, Green and Blue arrive to Five Island and are called by Bill. Bill shows them Red, who sees his friends have arrived, to see he had lost the battle against Deoxys. Debuts Pokémon *Sird's Starmie *Sird's Persian *Unown (! and ? formes) *Deoxys (speed form) Move *Psycho Boost *Camouflage Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 24 chapters